love at royale gates
by karmy 014
Summary: van fannel is going to get married,lord and contess kanzaki are invited,hitomi thier daugther has bad childhood memory left by the future king of fanelia,will her view of him change...find out! r
1. Chapter 1

**Love at royal gates:**

Chapter 1: memories:

_" lord, countess, your carriage is ready and the luggage is ready and put in place as well"

The knight bowed down to his lord and volunteered to escort the countess to the carriage.

_" excellent sir Alexander, call hitomi down from her chambers and inform her we will be waiting"

That was the sweet voice of Eliza the countess, hitomi's mother. She was a beautiful woman, her shining hazelnut hair and her beautiful brown eyes filled with charm and cleverness…

…the knight was on his way to hitomi's chambers with her last gown held firmly in his hands smelling like lavender across the corridors.

As the knight entered the room he disposed of the dress at once on the side of hitomi's bed but, to his surprise she took the gown and threw it on the floor madly.

_"lady hitomi, this…this is your favorite gown and it is washed with lavender your favorite scent" said the knight shocked by hitomi's sudden behavior, she used to be so polite before even if it was something she didn't like, she was always kind and gentle.

-"it's not that you moron!"

The knight was taken aback by hitomi's word and tone, when hitomi saw Alexander's horrified face she calmed down and fell to the ground moping:

_"oh Alexander! I don't want to go visit that son of a …king"

Alexander couldn't help but laugh at hitomi's smart use for words, but hitomi didn't share his laughter.

_"don't laugh! I hate him and to imagine that we have to stay 30 days in his palace doesn't wide up my smile"

_"but lady hitomi, you don't have to worry, he will be so busy this month that he won't even have the time to look at you while you're talking"

_"and why is that?"

_"well you see you have been invited to his palace to attend his wedding, and because your and his parents are close friends it is more than natural that their stay will be longer that any other royal lords"

_"so you are saying that the fannel brat will be so busy preparing for his want-to-share-a-bed-with-a-sexy-princess celebration, that he will actually dismiss him self from annoying me!"

_"hehe, well you know both of you had grown up I bet even if he had time he won't annoy you anymore I remind you that you are not kids anymore"

_"well just looking in that dirty-sick-maniac face of his gets all the nerve out of my head"

_"hehe, well I must say that his face looks certainly cleaner now"

_"don't joke like this Alexander, you are NOT funny"

_"I have no time to widen up your smile, since your parents are waiting for you in the carriage"

Hitomi's face went darker as she realized it was time to go. She packed up her things, wore her gown and as she was going out the door she turned to Alexander:

_"if I don't make any sign of living in a few days, send the soldiers after me"

Alexander smirked and nodded as his mistress left and ran to the carriage.

Hitomi wasn't happy to go, just remembering what that "son of a king" used to do to her every time they went to the castle, changes her good mood…

…_-"hitomi my dear come I want to introduce you to my son" queen Varie took the hand of the three year old girl and led her nicely to the palace gardens they were really huge in hitomi's tiny eyes and she could find her self easily lost and impossible to find, she suddenly noticed in the middle of all the greenness a small black spot that appeared to be the wild hair of the small boy named:_

__"van, van darling come here, I want you to meet a nice friend you can play with"_

__"mom, mom, oh it's great I finally have…a girl"_

__"named hitomi, she is cute isn't she, you two can play and have a lot of fun"_

_As Varie spoke van's eyes looked closely at hitomi with a look full of sarcasm, it intimidated her then she felt like something hit her in the back and she fell:_

__"you are such a girly girl that when we greet you, you fall on the ground, I don't want to play with you I want a boy I can have fun with"_

__"well you can have fun without hitting me on the back so hard"_

__"oh why don't you go change your diaper while you're at it, it is the way to say hello between boys, but you are not a boy, and I want a boy, so I am going to treat you like one"_

_Then hitomi felt another slap on her back:_

__"aw! What was that for?"_

__"I told you girly, it's the way to say hello"_

__"how many times do you need to say hello?"_

__"as much as I want I am the king you get that!"_

__"but you are still just the prince, you are not king yet"_

__"who told you so? I decide when I want to be king, I love being king having the power to do what ever I want"_

Hitomi remembered that in a few days he will be king for real, she wondered how much his servants would suffer from him now that he has the absolute power…

…__"you stupid maid, I need my big truck"_

__"but your highness you broke your truck yesterday"_

__"I don't care I need a truck and I am the king now obey, I am superior to you I am the king and you are a stupid made now get me a truck"_

_Hitomi was horrified by the way he treated the maids of the palace and to imagine a small boy of 7 years old terrifying all the maids, she wasn't going to stand for it:_

__"why are you so mean to your maids they always help you, you should thank them you brat"_

_Van was frustrated by hitomi's words not waiting for her to continue he yanked her by her hair and started yelling at her:_

__" who are you to decide for me you girly girl"_

Oh did she hate him, she tried to remember something good about him but all she could remember were all the bad things he used to do to her every time she went to the palace, and now as she looked out the window the view of her worst nightmare appeared in front of her…the fannel palace…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the shocking meeting:

The great door opened in front of hitomi, she could feel a cold breeze in her spine, she wanted to run of to scream for help but she couldn't, the memories of van fannel got deeply into her and birthed inside of her fear and hatred every time she looked at the castle…

…the front door that lead to the main room of the castle opened and she recognize the dark wild hair she feared, but to her surprise the fannel pest changed into a tall well muscled handsome man, she noticed her cheeks go red as she looked at him.

"I have to admit he looks much better than when he was little, he is…beautiful" hitomi approached her old bully with great fear "no matter how pretty he became he is still the old fannel jerk, and I better watch out" hitomi followed the steps of her parents, getting really close to her object of fear hitomi put her hands on her back to protect her self from" the manly greeting" she got every time she saw van.

_"go on hitomi why do you stand like this dear, kneel in front of prince van" whispered her mother

To hitomi's big surprise, van smiled at her and held her hand gently in his and kneeled gently and kissed it.

_"welcome lady hitomi, it is so nice to see you again in my modest palace, I am very pleased that you are attending my wedding"

_" oh but…but _I can't believe it, what happened to him what happened to his "manly greeting" what happened to the brat that used to…_

… _As Varie spoke van's eyes looked closely at hitomi with a look full of sarcasm, it intimidated her then she felt like something hit her in the back and she fell:_

__"you are such a girly girl that when we greet you, you fall on the ground, I don't want to play with you I want a boy I can have fun with"_

__"well you can have fun without hitting me on the back so hard"_

__"oh why don't you go change your diaper while you're at it, it is the way to say hello between boys, but you are not a boy, and I want a boy, so I am going to treat you like one"_

_Then hitomi felt another slap on her back:_

__"aw! What was that for?"_

__"I told you girly, it's the way to say hello"_

__"how many times do you need to say hello?"_

__"as much as I want" … _

_"lady hitomi, are you ok?"

_"oh but…but who are you and what did you do with van?"

xoxoxox

sorry the chapter is a bit small but I just can't have you wait long, and I am really busy lately I just would like to thank all the people putting me and my story on alert + and favorite and all the lovely reviews I received.

I would like to thank specially my dear friend twi-esca-inu

And the pinkmartini

And jennyrdr see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the future queen:

**after a week, at night in a chamber of the palace**

_"I told you not to show up at the palace before the wedding day, it could be dangerous if someone found you here" was whispering a female voice to a man standing in the gardens of the palace.

_"but my princess how long is this going to take I can't stand it anymore I miss you" said back the man loudly

_"shut up! Don't talk so loud, you have to be patient remember I am soon to be his wife, I have worked so hard for this, I am so close to getting what I want and latter we can be together and have all the fun you want"

_"what are you seeking here! You have all the lands you want, all the gold, all the dresses, what else would you want from here?"

_"imbecile! I need power, power the throne of my family was given to my old brother he has all the power the control while I have nothing but useless stuff, I want power here"

_"but if you marry him you only share a bit of the power! Why on earth are you working so hard for a bit?"

_"for the love of gods! Did you really think that I was going to stay under his shadows for ever; one night, only one night and the whole kingdom will belong to me, all the power. Once the ceremony of the wedding is over, the poor king will see nothing but his tomb. Now go and let me focus on my plan"

The man ran out of the gardens and the princess came into her chamber with a dark smile on her face, waiting impatiently for the day to shine…

**the next day**

Hitomi's green eyes opened softly and looked around; she found her self in an unusual chamber and remembered that she was in the fannel residence. She suddenly smiled at the sight of the old toys Varie used to bring for her to play with when she was in palace. She stood up and looked out the window and to her surprise she found that it was still dawn as the sun barely showed its beautiful lights over the lands.

She left her chamber and decided to have a walk in the gardens. As she walked in the wide green yard she remembered the first time she had walked up here to meet the person she never wished to meet…

…_-"hitomi my dear come I want to introduce you to my son" queen Varie took the hand of the three year old girl and led her nicely to the palace gardens they were really huge in hitomi's tiny eyes and she could find her self easily lost and impossible to find, she suddenly noticed in the middle of all the greenness a small black spot that appeared to be the wild hair of the small boy named:_

__"van, van darling come here, I want you to meet a nice friend you can play with"_

"Yeah the old days, oh I hated him since the first day what a brat!" then hitomi remembered what happened a week ago the first time she saw van again after so many years…

__"go on hitomi why do you stand like this dear, kneel in front of prince van" whispered her mother_

_To hitomi's big surprise, van smiled at her and held her hand gently in his and kneeled gently and kissed it. _

__"welcome lady hitomi, it is so nice to see you again in my modest palace, I am very pleased that you are attending my wedding" _

__" oh but…but (hitomi stood still) _

__"lady hitomi, are you ok?"_

__"oh but…but who are you and what did you do with van?"_

Did he really change that much? It was hard to believe, finally Alexander was right so small kid had grown up, but what Alexander was right about mostly was the busy schedule the king had for his wedding she hadn't seen him the past week not even for breakfast dinner or lunch… as she thought of everything in the past week she saw the sight of the familiar wild dark hair.

_"your highness! What are you doing here at this time of the day?"

Van who was deeply thinking didn't see hitomi walk behind him and her voice calling surprised him.

_"lady hitomi! I haven't noticed you were here, I ask you back the question"

_"well my eyes opened alone, and I decided to have a nice walk, I always loved those gardens"

_"yes they are lovely aren't they? I always come here to set my head straight and take a deep breath before I start of with a quit busy day"

_"preparing or the wedding is certainly tiring but at least it is exiting, to marry someone you love gives you the straight of working all life long"

_"hum…someone you love…"

_"excuse me your highness did you say something"

_"no, no not at all…lady hitomi can I ask for a favor?"

_"yes your highness"

_"stop calling me your highness please call me van"

_"what?"

Hitomi couldn't believe it first the polite greeting and second this, he is asking her to stop calling him with his title, and she had a hard time believing that who she heard was van fannel…

_hitomi felt another slap on her back:_

__"aw! What was that for?"_

__"I told you girly, it's the way to say hello"_

__"how many times do you need to say hello?"_

__"as much as I want I am the king you get that!"_

__"but you are still just the prince, you are not king yet"_

__"who told you so? I decide when I want to be king, I love being king having the power to do what ever I want"_

Hitomi just couldn't get what he said just now out of her head, all she could do was smile back at him feeling incredibly happy from the inside and reply nicely:

_"well in that case call me hitomi, simply hitomi"

Xoxox

Well my friends that is the end of the chapter I hope you like it plz r& r

Btw I want to thank Jeanette 007 for her review

Thank you all ^^ enjoy =D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the grand changes:

When the sun shown completely on fanelia the future king disappeared from the gardens faster than hitomi expected. He was really busy that day, she couldn't stop him for once that she wanted to talk to him he disappeared… there was no one blaming him he had 2 days to go before the bachelor ball and there were so many things to prepare she might see him the next day at dawn… she couldn't have expected to ever want to see him or speak to him.

**at lunch**

Lunch was served as usual and for the whole day there was no sign of the king of fanelia. For the first time in her life hitomi remarked that the place is empty without him and that he is actually absent but still she ate her lunch as normal and went to greet you best friends, the maids of the palace, youkary and aunt Millerna.

Millerna isn't actually her aunt or anyone's aunt she is just the oldest maid of the palace and she was the one who helped Varie raising van, she really did need help with that little jumping maniac of hers.

_"oh my little hitomi! You are all grown up now! You turned into a fine young lady my dear, it has been forever since you visited us"

_"oh aunt milly, I have missed you too, I couldn't come because I never wished to see a certain person"

_"well certain person has… oh your highness! What is it that you wish to have, and why did you come to the kitchens my lord you give us a call and we bring you all that you need right to your office"

_"aunt milly we talked about dropping the titles, you are like a second mother to me so no need for formalities. I wanted to thank you for the delicious meal it was tasty as usual, I am grateful"

Then to hitomi's shocked eyes van got closer to his maid and kissed her cheek like a little boy kissing his mother in sign of happiness and gratitude, hitomi could feel her heart skip a beat and get filled with joy at the beautiful and unbelievable scene she saw…suddenly van turned to her side and was happy and surprised to see her.

_"good day hitomi I am surprised to see you here, I hope you are enjoying your stay in our residence"

Milly couldn't explain the happiness on van's face. She hadn't seen him this happy since at least a few months, it was unexplainable until…

_"well I am really enjoying my stay thank you, but I am sad to know that you are not profiting from the amazing stuff the acrobats in the city are preparing lately getting busy with the wedding preparations and all"

At that moment milly noticed van's face falling, she always saw him like that lately not knowing how to make him smile and forget his problems.

_"yeah sure I am getting…very busy…preparing for…my wedding"

_"you don't seem happy about it what's wrong"

_"you said there were acrobats in town, I wouldn't mind going to see them but I don't know where they are located"

_"I can lead you there we could really have fun they have their show every afternoon at this hour (hitomi leads van by the hand) come trust me it is fun"

Van was still confused he still needed a bit of backup that was when milly understood everything and said to van:

_"come on son go have some fun before tonight"

_"but tonight is the bachelor party!"

_"oh but don't worry go have fun right now and then you will come back before the party and everything will be fine"

_"what if _she_ comes asking for me"

_"oh don't worry it has never been in her habits"

It was all van needed to get his smile back and take hitomi by the hand and literally sweep her off her feet and run as fast as possible to see the acrobats, but before she left hitomi turned back to kiss the cheek of her aunt milly while van was ahead of her.

_"I can't believe he changed so much I am still under the shock, is this really van"

_"well not exactly he is the new completely changed van trust me and more you get to be with him the more you will realize how much he changed"

_"I hope so well I got to go otherwise I wouldn't be able to catch up with him"

Milly watched as hitomi run to catch up with van and as he saw her he smiled and held her hand tight and both smiled and walked forward to the city, thoughts wondered in her brain " it is probably the first and last time that he falls truly in love, I hope that he will profit as much as possible from it because in 3 days he will have to let it go… what a shame"

**in the stables behind the palace**

_"did you get the poison I asked you to buy for me?"

_"yes my princess I have, it has no smell or taste but it has to be taken regularly for about 2 or three day so it can take a deadly effect and he won't realize he is dead before he is"

Princess Celena's cruel chuckle echoed in the stables as she took the small bottle full of a dark colored liquid and hid it in her dress and waited impatiently for the party to begin later that night so that she could start executing her plan.

"Tonight fannel we will toast to my success and your doom…"

Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter sorry it took so long I was a bit busy with some exams and lucky for me I got gd grades :D any ways I promise I will upload an other chapter really soon and thanx again for all people who are encouraging this fic wich is my first in English thanx =D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the bachelor party:

Van and hitomi walked out of the palace threw the big forest surrounding the palace.

It was getting dark and cold.

A creepy voice was heard, and suddenly

Hitomi jumped and landed in van's arms, he felt his heart stop and his face get bright red for the first time of his life. Van could tell he liked the feeling a lot and never wanted it to end.

Hitomi looked around her and saw nothing suspicious and felt safe, so she straightened up, let go of van and walked behind him shyly preferring not to speak at all so that the weird situation would be soon forgotten. She was really embarrassed that she behaved like that, throwing her self in the arms of the engaged future king.

And more than that, she was shocked that she ran to him for comfort.

And a few years ago she ran away from him for comfort, it was usually him who scared her.

Her thoughts about him running around wearing a black bag on his head chasing her made her laugh.

Before they knew it, hitomi and van reached the city. It was really crowded.

Hitomi was still lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt a gentle hand hold hers.

_"there are many people here we could get lost, so don't let go" said van looking to the ground and trying hard to hide his red face.

Hitomi didn't want to release his hand anyway; she was really shocked by her behavior towards him she felt like she...

_'Get a grip hitomi he is going to get married in a few days, so don't even try…oh my god it can't be…but I used to hate him so much…and now…no I don't stand a chance anyway he is going to get married'_

Hitomi's mood changed suddenly she felt sad because van was right beside and she knew she couldn't stand a chance with him.

_"you seem silent suddenly, why are you sad?"

_"oh I am not sad, I just got lost in my thoughts _'and feelings'_"

The acrobats were amazing that night van and hitomi were really glad to assist the show, it was a lovely night.

As they walked back to the palace after the show, the road was brightened by the beautiful moon as they held hands and walked slowly talking about everything:

_"oh it has been a long time ago since I haven't had much fun"

_"its right you haven't been able to relax for a minute, even for lunch, but for the person you love you would do anything"

At the moment hitomi said those words, she regretted them; she could feel her heart melt. But to her surprise van turned to her and said:

_"the problem is that I don't… (Van hesitated in what he wanted to say even if he really meant it, yet he feared hitomi's reaction) I don't get the chance at night to breath since I have to attend ceremonies like the bachelor party for example"

At that moment, van and hitomi looked at each other and screamed:

_"THE BECHALOR PARTYY!"

They had completely forgotten about it, so they ran as fast as they could, always holding hands and trying desperately to reach the palace on time.

***meanwhile in the palace***

Princess Celena was entering the big hall with her brown gown and golden tiara, looking proudly at the gests. As she went down the middle stairs she noticed that she didn't see any of van's closest friends in the party although she made sure that she invited them to come, she remember as well how much van insisted not to invite them…

__"but I thought they were your friends, why do you insist on not inviting them" yelled Celena._

__"because I know they wouldn't come" replied van coldly_

__"and why is that did something happen between you, oh people! And here I thought that these are true friends to you"_

__"because they are true friends they won't come"_

Celena was still thinking about the things that told her van that day and she still didn't understand why his friends wouldn't come.

It was really strange.

But she really wanted to find out what van meant.

And she was going to find out soon…

The party already started and still van hasn't showed up, Celena was beginning to worry; all the gests were wondering where the king is.

The music started to play. It was time for the first dance.

Celena was mad. Van still hasn't showed up.

The first song passed, the second, the third…

Suddenly, she yelled all across the hall. She realized he wouldn't show up.

How dare he! Oh he was going to get a piece of her mind.

But now all she could do was blowing out her anger somehow.

So she started breaking the diner plates, the cups, the tables, everything.

A few seconds later no gests were left.

She was all alone, yelling and yelling and suddenly…

Van walked across the front door with his regular clothes, holding hands tightly with hitomi.

Holding hands…

This was it. She was all out of her mind. He doesn't show up for his own bachelor party. He makes her look like a fool and then he shows up with another girl with him.

Holding hands!

Hitomi and van couldn't believe what they saw.

The hall was completely destroyed, there was no one left, and all they could see was the princess looking hastily at them and piercing them with her eyes like a poisoned arrow.

Hitomi, she could feel a cold in her spine; she was never looked at like that before. She was lost she didn't know what to do.

All she could do was stand still, confused…

As for van, he was used to that kind of look coming from her before. This was why he could never love her. There was always something in her eyes that showed hatred and revenge and he couldn't stand her looking at him like that anymore.

All what was left for him was to leave and let her be; he didn't want to argue with her that night, he was happy tonight, he just got a taste of what love was like.

But…

He didn't know what love was going to cost him.

"You broke my heart and I'm going to break yours".

For that the evil princess now wants to take her revenge on the dearest person to van's heart…

Hitomi…

Sorry for the late update, but we had a lot of exams lately and I was suffering from connection errors.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed =D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Danger:

Princess Celena was all night long, alone in her chamber, thinking about a way to get rid of hitomi.

So she decided to withdraw her plan about getting rid of van and focusing instead on humiliating him and making him suffer.

"If I would send him to heaven just like that easily and peacefully it won't be fun. I want to make him suffer. I want to humiliate him before I send him to heaven,

But… her

I have to send her to heaven first this is the only way to make him suffer,

But how can I send her to heaven without being punished by the law,

The law… the law is the only way to get what you want and stay punishment free"

…so, that night, Celena sneaked out of her room with a candle in her hand and went down the stairs till she reached van's office where all the books that contain rules are preciously kept.

As she reached the door handle she found that the door was locked. She doubted van would do that, but she also knew where van could keep his keys.

…With Gades, his loyal guard and trusted friend.

So without wasting time Celena sneaked to the kitchen and got out threw the back door to the front of the garden where that night, Gades was standing to guard.

_"Gades, I need the keys of van's office"

_"**king** van's office"

_"I am his fiancé so I drop the formalities"

_"when you drop the faking, you drop the formalities"

Celena was frustrated by the way Gades talked to her, it was clear that he didn't like her at all, and knew something about her that no one else did.

But she couldn't waist her time with him, she had to get those keys.

_"Gades I need those keys"

_"what for?"

_"there is a paper I have to sign for tomorrow and I forgot and I left the paper in van's office"

_"and since when do you sign paper?"

This whole thing was beginning to get very suspicious for Gades and yet he gave her the keys and decided to follow her secretly.

Celena snatches the keys out of Gades's hands and rushes to the palace, he follows her slowly sneaking from the backyard into the maid rooms and climbs the stairs that lead to the corridor where van's office is.

He stands behind a wall waiting to see what she is going to do.

Celena opened the door, looked around and then entered and started searching for what she needs.

Suddenly a book falls from the shelf with golden letters written on the front page "the king's etiquette".

She flipped a few pages, stopped and then took the ink feather on van's table and underlined something in the paper.

Then she sneaked out back to van's room where she put the keys and into her room to get some sleep.

But she had forgotten the door open!

Meanwhile, Gades entered van's office and read what she had underlined "if the king is seen bedding a woman that is not his bride or bride to be. The woman is hanged by the neck till she dies and the king will be put in jail. His bride or bride to be shall take his place on the throne.

Once Gades read the rule, He froze. He wondered what that viper Celena had in mind.

It smelled danger.

/

Short chapter, I know but it is going to lead to so many other dangers and problems and long chapters ;)

Enjoy =D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the romantic morning:

Celena hasn't slept all night long thinking about her evil plan. So in the morning she didn't wake up for breakfast.

And that left van and hitomi alone on the dining table:

_"aunt Melly, were is everybody why am I and hitomi the only persons assisting breakfast"

_"well your parents and hitomi's have gone for a tour in the city, as for princess Celena she hasn't left her room yet. She is asleep; I believe she is sad because of the party disaster"

_"great! That gives me a break for the day"

_"well you seem happy my child"

_"well I am; she is a pain in the back, a **royal pain** in the back"

_"oh looks like today you are in a good mood since you have such a fine sense of humor"

Van really was in a good mood.

And that is because he had a good night.

It was an unforgettable, amazing, memorable, awesome night.

And he felt like the day was just getting better.

Once they finished breakfast, van and hitomi went out to the gardens…

_"those flowers are amazing, since I was a child I came here to play in this garden with those flowers" said hitomi as she approached and touched delicately the flowers.

_"so this was way you never played with me" replied van humored.

_"well who would want to play with someone who tortured them, beat them and scare them constantly" replied hitomi raising an eyebrow on him.

_"so you didn't forget"

_"how could I since your fearful ghost has haunted me all life long"

_"very well then watch out because here comes the ghost again"

_"oh no someone save me" said hitomi comically.

Both started running between the flowers laughing under the morning looking at each other happily with their laughs filling all of fanelia.

Melly, yukari, Gades and many other guards and maids were watching them from far away happy for their future king, seeing him so happy and peaceful for the first time.

But they saw something else in him that made them even happier for him.

Van and hitomi stopped their long run under a tree to relax and take a break. When they got their breath back, van took his serious face and approached hitomi who was still laughing.

_"hitomi, I hope that your old view of me has changed"

Hitomi stopped laughing and froze. She was shocked that van is asking her such a question. He truly changed and became a good gentle man.

_"van you changed so my view of you changed as well"

Van smiled a bit and then he got even closer to hitomi and said:

_"I don't want my violence and my mean attitude to haunt you I…"

He got even closer till their faces almost touched, hitomi felt her heart stop and her breath accelerate. Then van said in his lowest voice:

_"I want my love to haunt you just like your haunts me"

Hitomi couldn't believe what she heard, she felt happiness fill her. She loved him and he… loved her back.

She felt like she could fly just right then. But she got back to firm ground once she felt his gentle warm lips on hers.

Her face got bright red, like his and she felt like her heart was going to explode.

Van held hitomi's face between his two hands to get it closer as he went on kissing her. Then he slid his tongue between her lips into the inside of her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Hitomi immediately responded to his kiss with all the tenderness in her as her tongue touched his.

All the people that were looking at them from far were extremely joyful, for that their king finally found true love, and found a girl that truly loves him back.

The kiss lasted for a long while before van and hitomi broke apart breathless.

_"I love you hitomi for ever"

_"oh van I love too, so much"

Then hitomi remembered that her loved one was going to get married to someone else and very soon.

At that moment hitomi let go of van's hand and got far from him, but van held back her hand firmly and turned her face back to his.

Meanwhile Celena woke up went down to the dining room and saw no one. So she went out side.

And this was when she saw van holding hitomi's hand and turning her face back to look at him and heard him say:

_"hitomi my love, I know what you fear but I promise you I am ready to drop everything for those loving green eyes you have, I love you and only you, I am going to drop the shame wedding for you, so don't worry my love (kissed her on her forehead) you are my only one"

Celena got crazy when she heard what van was willing to do.

He was going to lead her plans to failure.

She couldn't let that happen now that the time is so short before the wedding and that she almost got what she wanted.

She had to act fast and she was going to act that night.

At night, Celena put her plan to execution since her "loyal servant/lover" was going to help her she had to finish fast, so she hand kerchief full of whine.

Hitomi went up to her rooms to get some sleep, once she opened the door she felt a hand kerchief with a killing smell on her mouth.

Suddenly

She fell to the ground unconscious…,

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Celena is planning something very wicked, van and hitomi's life both will be in danger. Will our favorite couple find their happily ever after?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the scandal:

Hitomi unconscious in her hand, Celena called out for her loyal servant to come and carry her up…

To van's room…

Celena decided to play it really wicked: she wanted van to be shamed and drawn in a scandal that is going to end his happy life for ever.

Celena knew the trap doors that lead to van's room, all she had to do was cross the garden, enter the stables and open the hidden door behind escaflowne (van's horse).

The trap door opened and Celena and her man climbed threw the stairs holding firmly hitomi in his big hands.

Once they arrived to the room, the guy put hitomi slowly on van's double bed by the left side where he wasn't sleeping and then went back from the trap door.

As for Celena, she changed hitomi's clothes before she left: she removed all hitomi's clothes and put them on the ground next to van's side and rolled hitomi's body in a simple white spare cover that she stole from van's closet.

Then, to make things worse she grabbed van's essence and poured it all over hitomi.

Then she gave them a final evil satisfied look and said:

"You want her, now you have her"

And then, she delicately opened the door and looked around to check that the cost is clear and then she got out slowly.

Meanwhile, Gades was walking down the stairs next to van's room down to his own, when he heard the door open.

When he saw Celena coming out he immediately hid and waited for her to go. "What on earth is she doing here, in the middle of the night; I don't like this, van watch out my friend"

In the early morning, Celena woke up with a wide smile on her face, unlike the passed days and went immediately to van's room.

As she was going out to his room, Gades was walking up to Celena's room to send after her for breakfast when he saw her already up with an unusual smile.

Something about this wicked smile made Gades follow her worried.

Once Celena reached van's room her smile widened and she opened the door:

_"van; come on hunny it's time for break… ahhhhhh oh my god vannnnn!"

Celena's voice was heard all over the castle and everyone rushed to the future king's room to find out what is going on.

No one said a word.

Van opened his eyes and looked to his side.

He found hitomi sleeping next to him, almost naked.

Van was frozen.

His eyes widened, his heart started to beat fast, his face lost color.

He didn't know what was going on.

He looked around and saw that everybody was there.

Everybody was there!

Van wished he was dead at that moment, he felt shame cross his heart like a deadly arrow.

It got deeper and deeper…

Van turned his face side to the ground having a painful expression. He couldn't stand looking at them.

Hitomi opened her eyes too.

She looked around and found her self in van's room with everyone looking at her.

She didn't know how it happened and she didn't know what to say.

She was terribly ashamed of being seen like this.

Her face turned bright red and her cheeks were covered of tears.

Still no one said a word. There was a weird silence before Celena's loud voice was heard:

_"HOW COULD YOU! ONLY BEFORE 2 NIGHTS OF THE WEDDING! WHY!"

Van still didn't respond as Celena continued:

_"AND YOU, HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO VILE, HOW DARE YOU MANIPULATE VAN LIKE THAT"

Van and hitomi stayed silent, they didn't know what happened.

Only Celena did.

So Celena called the guards out to take hitomi to a cell in prison.

She was having what she wanted.

The guards came to van's room and still he hadn't said a word, until one of the guards touched harshly hitomi's hand:

_"let her be nothing happened between us, let her be she didn't do anything, nothing happened between us!"

_"not a chance van, you both are going to pay for the vile crime you committed" yelled Celena.

_"I told you nothing happened all I did was sleep yesterday"

_"well the way I see you today prove it! And don't worry you will be judged too and now"

Hitomi was taken to prison and put in a cell while van was taken to be judged by the members of his counsel:

_"lord van you have committed a crime against a king's etiquette, let me ask you one thing: were you manipulated into this?"

_"no"

_"did someone manipulate you by any hypnosis or magic"

_"we are in the 18th century gentlemen and you still believe in this magic stuff"

_"were you drunk?"

_"no! I wasn't drunk and I didn't bed hitomi, I don't know how she got there, but I can tell that nothing happened between us"

_"now lord van we have had enough, you can't explain what our eyes saw just like that, it doesn't make sense"

_"so you believe that if I tell you that I was hypnotized it would make sense"

_"lord van answer to my one question: do you love Miss Kanzaki?"

_"I do, very much. And this is why I wouldn't do such a thing to destroy her reputation and mine. I was planning on dropping my wedding with Celena and taking hitomi as my wife"

_"lord you are certainly showing a sense of irresponsibility towards your future wife"

_"how dare you call her my future wife with a clear conscious! You know that you have set me up for this wedding because I didn't like the rest of the princesses… and you forgot to present me to the countesses… hitomi kanzaki is one of them… and I lover her.

It was a mistake to follow your advice since the beginning. You have been manipulating me but it has to stop now, I want to marry the girl I love!"

_"we are afraid you couldn't! You should have thought of your actions before you expressed your love on a girl that isn't your wife"

_"but I said that nothing happened"

_"we have eyes my lord! Do you take us for fools! You will be dismissed from all you royal duty and she will be suffer from the penalty of death!"

_"no! Please no! I beg of you spare her life, keep us in prison if you wish but don't kill her"

_"I am afraid their isn't an other way"

_"then kill us both! Or we die together or you kill neither of us"

Hey everyone I am rushing up to update fast so that you would have fun reading my story during the holidays.

Thx for the lovely review you are all the best have a merry Christmas and a happy new year =D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: solving the mystery:

Van was very serious about his proposition to the counsel, he was clearly admitting his passionate love for hitomi and they weren't going to stand for it and neither was Celena:

_"so what you are saying your highness is that you are ready to die for hitomi… and you say that you didn't bed her… I believe after what we just heard it is unbelievable to say that you didn't do what you did"

_"and more than that you dare doing such a vile crime in your room till the morning!"

Van's mother, queen Varie, who was assisting to the judgment spoke for the first time:

_" that is why I believe that nothing happened between them, princess Celena do you believe that if they did something together they would stay till morning in a room that anyone can enter any minute during the morning"

The wise words said by the queen made the members of the counsel think again about everything, and after a moment they decided:

_"we believe it is time for the counsel to rethink about everything, and it needs a little time, so meanwhile everyone can rest"

Celena was truly frustrated '_stupid queen, who does she think she is, she should have kept her big mouth shot, no one asked her to interfere'_

Meanwhile, Gaddess got out of the hall where van was being judged and followed his best friend to have a talk:

_"my lord if I may ask…"

_"Gaddess we talked about dropping the titles, you are my best friend and if it isn't you who can ask then who can"

_"van…what happened, please tell me"

_"I… I don't know, I woke up and I found her next to me, I wasn't drunk and I didn't ask for anything, it just…"

_"so you didn't do anything"

_"exactly, what a bad night, my nightmare… my nightmare was that Celena was laughing viciously in the middle of the night watching me hang from a rope, I guess it will happen"

_"Celena? Did you say Celena?"

_"well yes, why are you asking?"

_"no nothing, well I got to go now, I will be back in a few minutes"

_"but where are you…"

Van didn't even finish when Gaddess left him and went alone to the stables.

He needed to think…

_Celena had walked out of van's room that night Gaddess saw her as he was going down to his room._

_She didn't see that hitomi was there?_

_But maybe hitomi wasn't there before Celena was._

_And maybe Celena was the reason hitomi was in that room._

_This morning I saw her smile and rush to van's room, something she never did before._

_And that day just before she went to van's room in the night she went to van's office and underlined the law in the king's book of etiquette, and the law said…_

_The law… of course, Celena used the law to trap van and hitomi._

_It is all Celena's fault, I am sure._

_But all is left to do is to prove how she did it._

Van's horse escaflowne suddenly moved which made Gaddess go forward inside the stables and it was when he found…

A small hand kerchief, it had a killing smell.

_Wine, why does this hand kerchief contain wine, the smell is killing me I feel like I can almost fall unconscious._

_Unconscious… yes this is how she did it. She put hitomi unconscious._

Gaddess was beginning to understand how Celena executed her plan to trick van and hitomi, but still there was something missing. He had to find out how, but he didn't have much time.

They were going to execute hitomi that night.

As he was picking up the handkerchief the trap door opened in front of him. It was a small dark place.

All what Gaddess saw were stairs, so he walked inside and saw where the stairs lead…

_Van's room, I am truly in van's room. A trap door, so this is how Celena did it the trap door._

_This is it, now I found out how she did it; everything is clear, I better get that hand kerchief and explain everything to the counsel. _

Gaddess was planning on interfering after being called back to the hall where van was judged, but to his bad luck he was kept aside by the guards.

He wasn't alone outside everyone was.

Except van and Celena.

He didn't like it at all, he knew that she had a big influence on the counsel and he feared that.

After a few hours van was out of the hall with a face as black as the night. His eyes were looking to the ground and he was clearly going one way.

To the cells were hitomi was kept, he had to talk to her.

Gaddess followed van as fast as he could:

_"van, van wait… what happened in there? What did Celena say? What did they decide?"

_"… I… need to talk to hitomi"

_"wait, what happened?"

_"they… they want to kill her"

_"wha… and you?"

_"they will put me in prison and they wan to kill her an hour from now"

_"an hour!"

Van didn't say another word; he went directly to the cell where hitomi was kept:

_"hitomi I… don't know…"

_"don't say anything I know what is going to happen to us, I am not the only one suffering you will suffer too"

_"but you will DIE and I won't…"

_"I know, I know, Celena didn't miss her chance to come and tell me what is waiting for me: she told me that I will wrought in hell while you will wrought in prison and that it is all we deserved"

_"what? How dare she say that?"

_"don't get mad its ok; I don't care what she says I am dying anyway…"

_"stop please I beg you, stop, I can't stand knowing that you will die innocent"

_"but at least I won't suffer, while you would loose everything and stay in prison for the rest of your life"

_"I won't… I won't stay in prison all my life… I will follow you, I promise"

Van's watery eyes now covered his cheeks with tears, when he felt tears he turned his back to hitomi and hid his eyes with his hand.

He couldn't stand anymore suffering; loosing hitomi was the greatest suffering anyone can give him.

Hitomi looked at him from the back, she knew he was suffering. She hated to see him suffer:

_"hitomi, you are not going to die alone, once they want to kill you I will bite my tongue swallow it and kill my self as well"

_"no please don't, I want you to live and move on"

_"I wouldn't know how to live without you, hitomi… I love you, there is no one that can replace you, you are my soul, and if you die so does my soul… and all what would be left is a lifeless body"

Hitomi's face was now full of tears, just like van's. A few minutes passed as our lovers were looking at each other in a disturbing silence; neither of them knew what to say anymore.

But the silence wasn't to last, three guards entered the prison accompanied with the main member of the counsel:

_"I believe it is time for justice to be made, van you are to assist this before you get put in your cell"

The poor king couldn't say a word and he had nothing to say he was sad, mad and hopeless.

Hitomi was carried away by the guards. When she reached the backyard of the palace, she saw the people of fanelia gathered around the deadly rope, all silent and sad.

As she got closer to the rope, her senses were abandoning her; she could feel her spirit leave her body already. But she didn't want to cry, especially in front of van, who was standing tall, silent with no expression on his face.

He too didn't want his beloved to see him weak.

Celena was smiling wide, everyone saw her smile and yet no one said a thing.

"Today we are assisting to the punishment that lady hitomi kanzaki is going to endure because of her vile act to the king's etiquette" said an anonymous voice.

Van was frustrated to hear such a speech, his whole body was shaking, but he had to control him self before he sent someone to join hitomi in the other world.

Hitomi could feel the thick rope going around her neck. And that was when her tears went down to hug her tender cheeks.

Once van saw her tears, he felt a knife going into his heart as he fell on his knees and started breathing heavily.

Hitomi had the rope tight on her neck now; all what was left was to lift it up…

_"stop! Stop this execution, this girl is innocent and so is this king and I have proofs" came high and proud Gaddess's voice.

Everybody looked at him speechless and surprised.

Van stood on his feet, and hitomi turned exited.

_"Sir Gaddess how dare you interrupt this execution just to tell us that what our eyes saw was nothing but an illusion"

_"it wasn't an illusion, it was a trap, a perfectly prepared trap to trick our noble king and the lady that conquered his heart"

_"and what proof do you have of this ridiculous nonsense"

_"your greatness, if I may, I want to ask you one thing, who was the person who saw van in the situation he was in"

_"his fiancé Celena"

_"and since when does Celena go to van's room in the early morning and so exited, I saw her smile widely when I walked next to her before she entered his room and just the day before she was mad at him for the bachelor party"

_"you are wasting our time sir Gaddess, we do not care about your personal opinion, what you are saying here is no proof at all"

_"indeed, but this is"

_"what is that?"

_"this is the hand kerchief that started everything"

_"explain yourself"

_"come close and smell this hand kerchief"

_"oh my god! What is that horrible smell; it almost made me fall…"

_"unconscious, this is exactly what it was made for, and you could know by the smell that the whine had passed more than one day on this hand kerchief. This was used to put hitomi unconscious so she would be transported to van's room from this way"

Gaddess got a little far and entered the stables as the members of the counsel followed him with the queen and the king and Celena her self.

He approached steadily behind escaflowne and opened the trap door and led a few members of the counsel to the room.

_"it can't be"

_"but it is, I discovered the door open today in the early morning, and yesterday as I was ending my shift and going to my room I saw Celena get out from van's room in the night, would you deny that princess.

Celena was lost, she couldn't say a word.

_"well looks like a cat got your tongue, too bad then I would go on, you see gentlemen we can see as well that hitomi's clothes were carefully all placed to van's side, and if indeed the couple did what you accused them to have done, then the clothes would be thrown anywhere not only on one side, and both of them would have been naked and not just hitomi"

_"but…"

_"wait gentlemen, there is more, here is the spare cover that was used to cover hitomi's body, do you think that hitomi would have covered her self with the spare cover while she could have stayed "comfortable" And close to the body of her beloved who was not naked at all.

And here, take the pare cover and smell it, it is all covered with van's essence and the smell is even stronger than when usually van uses the essence, which he only uses during occasions and that day their wasn't one"

_"and from where would have the princess get the idea of her evil scheme? And what is the reason for it?"

_"follow me gentlemen, I have something to show you"

The members of the counsel followed silently Gaddess, finally taking his proofs seriously.

He led them to van's office where he started explaining pulling the book of the king's etiquette still closed in his hands:

_"the night before the scheme our dear princess came to me to ask me for the keys of van's office pretending there was a paper in there she forgot to sign and the keys are still with her, show us princess"

Gaddess came to Celena and put his hand in the purse that she always carried and pulled out the keys, to the surprise of all the members:

_"and then she came in here and I secretly followed her and saw her take this book and underline something, please gentlemen see for yourselves"

One of the counsel members took the book and opened it and saw "the particular law underlined":

_"oh! But why would she do something like that?"

_"well read again the underlined law and you will understand"

_{The king's bride or bride to be would then take his place on the throne}_

_"this all makes sense, it does make sense"

Then the main member of the counsel turned to Celena and said madly:

_"because of your evil plot against the king, you shall be put in prison for the rest of your life, guards take her away"

After Celena was taken to prison, the members of the counsel went back to the backyard where everyone was waiting, not knowing what was going on.

_"ladies and gentlemen, thanks to the noble sir Gaddess we had discovered that all of this was a vicious plot against the king, so this execution is stopped and the criminal is now put in prison"

Then the member of the counsel came to van and bowed on their knees:

_"our majesty we gullible members of your counsel ask of your noble person to forgive us for all the suffering and humiliation we have caused you"

Van was silent for a while, he was still under the shock, but soon enough happiness took over and he said:

_"you should ask forgiveness from lady hitomi in the first place, she was the one who suffered the most… but as for me I have one condition to forgive you"

_"please name it your majesty"

_"I want no objection coming out of you for my wedding with hitomi"

_"we follow your condition your majesty, we won't stand in front of your union"

_"good, now apologize to lady hitomi"

The members of the counsel released hitomi's neck and bowed down to her knees:

_"your noble pure ladyship, we ask you forgiveness for all the pain we caused you"

_"stand up gentlemen, you are forgiven"

_"you have a big heart my lady"

_"of course I do, how you think I could carry all this love for your great king"

The members of the counsel where pleased to hear that phrase from hitomi.

But she didn't care what they said once she was free hitomi ran for comfort in van's arms:

_"I was so scared, I didn't want to finish my life without you"

_"me either, don't worry now I won't let anything take you away from me, not even death"

And then the king gave his beloved a warm kiss followed by a heart full hug, everybody was overjoyed and cheerful.

But the problems weren't over yet; Celena was stock in her cell cursing on the happy king and his beloved.

_"nothing is over yet van Fanel, I will kill you, you won't live to see your little hitomi a bride I promise!"

xoxoxoxoxox

Well I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, it isn't perfect I know but I hope you like it, problems aren't over for now, but our beloved couple are stronger than ever to handle, keep reading ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the ball's disaster:

All the kingdom of fanelia was overjoyed: their king got rid of his fake bride to be, he saved his honor, saved the life of the woman he loves and he was preparing for a ball to celebrate all these happy events…

But… nothing was over yet, the princess wasn't willing to let go.

A few days after princess Celena was put in prison, her loyal servant came around the palace to check if the rumor he heard was true.

Knowing all the trap doors it was easy for him to sneak in to the cells…

_"my lady, what happened to you? How did they find out?"

_"you idiot, they found out everything, it was all because of that Gaddess, but it isn't over yet. I am going to show them all, do you have the poison?"

The poor guy put his shaky hands into his bag and pulled out the small bottle full of the uncolored poison and handed it to his princess:

_"keep it with you, you are going to sneak into their little party and put it in van's drink and make sure he falls to the ground before you leave"

_"yes my lady"

_"now go don't let anyone see you"

The princess's loyal servant rushed back to the forest and into the city and prepared him self to accomplish his mission.

** Meanwhile in the castle**

It was still only noon, and yet everyone was running around in the castle preparing happily for the best party for the king and his bride to be.

No one could rest, no one wanted to rest and everyone was so excited.

But their excitement was nothing compared to van's. He could feel him self carried away by white wings appearing out of his back taking hitomi with him into a land where they could be alone…just both of them.

_"please stand still your majesty, I want to be able to dress you up correctly"

_"oh sorry, I… am … just"

_"excited, happy…"

_"much, much more than that"

_"only a few minutes and the party will start, just have a little patience"

_"it is very, very hard"

In hitomi's room things weren't any different. Hitomi was jumping up and down from excitement. But her maids were patient enough to dress her without any comments or complain; they knew what she felt and were smiling at her widely.

The wait was long but the moment finally arrived. All the guests were there talking endlessly about the weird story that took place in fanelia. When the firm steps of the king were heard everyone went silent and looked up to the king who was coming down the stairs.

_"greetings to all the guests that have journeyed from far to be in this party, fanelia has been through so much lately but finally it deserved a peaceful ending…

We are gathered to celebrate Fanelia's victory over lies, over fake feelings, over selfishness and over sadness and misery so I hope that all of you will enjoy this night"

Everyone cheered for the king who went and greeted every guest, friend and ally. When he heard someone announcing hitomi's arrival van felt is heart dance in his torso as he turned to look at her.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Hitomi was stepping down the stairs with refinement and elegance smiling at the guests as she proceeded. Her gown fit her perfectly and matched the color of her eyes. It was green grass, van's favorite color.

As she approached van stood out of the crowd into the dance floor gave hitomi his hand, smiled at her and held her close… too close.

_"will you my lady, give me the honor to dance with me?"

_"I don't believe that you have to ask, my king"

Van smiled brightly and started dancing with his beloved on sounds of their pounding hearts, it was an endless moment.

**meanwhile at the backyard of the castle**

Time had come, time for revenge. Allen (Celena's loyal servant) prepared the poison and went through the trap doors that led to the royal kitchens.

It was easy so far; he removed the bottle out of his bag and poured a few drops in the king's glass and was about to get out when one of the men who was in charge of the glasses saw him.

It was trouble, it was time to fight.

After a few minutes, Allen hit the guy unconscious and hid him in the bathrooms next to the kitchen and exchanged their clothes.

It was time to go…

**in the hall**

The dance was over and the Vino was being distributed to the guests. Hitomi felt a weird sensation in her when she saw the guy who brought her and van's drinks.

The smirk on his face scared her, but van was too overjoyed to even notice as he took his glass high in his hand and smiled at the guests:

_"before I toast with you tonight there is something I would like to say"

It was at that moment that van turned to hitomi and looked at her with loving eyes kissed her hand and said:

_"even if I were to die soon, I won't leave this world without having you as my wife, would you have me as your husband, hitomi?"

Van's words entered deep into hitomi's heart and mind and formed tears in her eyes.

Van was shocked, he had expected to see happiness in her eyes, but all he saw were tears. He was horrified he instantly held her hands in his and turned her face to look at him.

He then kissed the tears that rolled on her cheek. No one believed what they saw, no one could say anything.

_"hitomi my love don't cry, I won't leave you, I want to be with you for ever I promise"

_"van, I want nothing more than to be yours"

Then hitomi smiled at van as he gently put his fingers into her dirty blood hair, she softened under his touch and closed her eyes.

Van took back his glass and looked again at his guests. Hitomi opened her eyes and found that a ring with Fanelia's crest on it was put in her hand.

_"my dear friends a toast to you, a toast to hitomi (looked at her) my bride to be"

Van brought the glass to his mouth and drank it. Allen was behind the door watching impatiently the fall of the great van Fanel.

It didn't take long before van froze in place and fell into hitomi's arms. Hitomi was shocked as were all the guests, she almost felt her heart stop.

Gaddess took the situation in hand and went immediately to call the healers.

_"van, van oh please say something! Look at me! Van!"

_"my lady don't worry I called out the healers and they are already in van's chambers let me take him"

Gaddess carried van firmly until they reached his bed where the healers started examining him.

Everyone was outside the chambers waiting impatiently for the healers to come out.

_" don't worry lady hitomi I am sure he will get well van endured harder than this"

_"I can't help it, I'm scared their was that guy who served us our drinks, he looked at van weirdly and had a wicked smile on his lips"

_"a guy? Weird look? My lady I believe theses are just your worries"

_"no Gaddess, I wanted to think so but it wasn't just that"

_"well, tell me what he looked like"

_"long blond hair, bleu eyes, pale face, scary smile"

_"we have no blond butlers here? Are you sure my lady?"

_"his hair is so long and so blond, you can't but notice it"

Just at that moment the healers went out of van's chambers with faces as black as the night. Hitomi's watery eyes were now filled with fear.

_"my lady there is no hope, we are sorry"

_"no I refuse to believe"

_"there are no clear symptoms of the reason of this… we can't…"

Hitomi now mad rushed into van's chambers and went straight and kneeled next to him and held his hand is hers and cried:

_"you said you'd never leave me, YOU PROMISED"

*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C

Well what do you think of this chapter, I am not sure I like it thought but problems are to be over soon. Be sure to review =D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: the end of all problems:

Hitomi cried all the tears of her eyes until there were no tears left to cry. For 2 days the healers circled in van's chambers checking van's pulse that continued to decrease.

Everyone was losing hope, except "detective Gaddess" who still went around the palace asking for a blond haired butler.

_"hey Gaddess, how's my little van going?"

_"from bad to worse… he still didn't wake up and his pulse is decreasing"

_"and how is hitomi?"

_"oh aunt Millerna I beg you not to ask, she's desperate"

_"curse this unfair life, van didn't get a chance for happiness now that he got finally rid of Celena this shows up"

Millerna was so furious and her now shaking hands dropped a plate that broke into peaces spread all across the kitchen.

_"curse her, even mentioning her name makes disasters"

It was just then that it hit Gaddess to ask about that blond butler, it would be sure that Millerna saw him since that night she was always in the kitchen.

_"say aunt Millerna the night of the ball, did a blond butler help in the kitchen?"

Millerna who was cursing Celena loudly suddenly turned to Gaddess and gave him a puzzled look:

_"why do YOU ask isn't it you who told him to replace Chesta for the night?"

_"what?And do you know me to interfere in kitchen affairs!"

_"but he was the one who said so"

_"so there was indeed a blond butler, did you know his name?"

_"yes he said his name was…huh…Allen yes, Allen. Wait! If it wasn't you who told him to come then who did?"

_"this guy is dangerous something about him I don't like, and that name of his sounds so familiar, he was the guy who gave van and hitomi their drinks, hitomi told me. So I wanted to know more about him and now that I did, I am going to find him"

_"so you suspect him to have poisoned van's drink?"

_"yes there is no other logical explanation for Van's sudden fall, did you know where he last went?"

_"no. and he isn't here today either"

With that answer Gaddess left to the stables, got on the back of his horse and rushed out to the city. '_he couldn't have gotten far, if he indeed was the reason than for sure he is still in the city'_

[Meanwhile behind the prison bars]

_"you finally did like I told you?"

_"yes indeed my lady; you know I never disappoint you"

Allen seemed very confident and that made Celena smile even wider knowing the result of the mission. Even behind the bars she felt finally free and happy for that she knew that it wasn't for long until van would be doomed.

_"now you better keep an eye on things I do not want him to suddenly get back from the dead or it will be you who replace him"

_"yes my lady"

With that Allen left swiftly and silently before he was seen and went straight to the inn where he had taken a room for a few days. It was a bit far from the centre of the city, he chose it carefully for him not to be noticed very much around people with his long and incredibly blond hair, he would have cut it before going to Fanelia but he couldn't because 'his Celena' likes it too much…

…Gaddess has spent most of the day searching for Allen he had looked everywhere and asked so many people he was also very careful for disguises but still he failed.

On his way back he saw one of the royal horses coming closer to him he stopped wondering what happened at the palace.

_"Gaddess come fast, the king's pulse decreased into a critical level and they suspect him to die anytime soon!"

_"what? No it can't be let's go I must tell them before it's too late"

Gaddess rushed up the horse again and to the palace with Chesta and Chesta was wondering what Gaddess had discovered that was so important.

[Meanwhile in the palace]

_"my lady please to stay calm and cooperate with us for your own good"

Hitomi was now going insane when she was told that he hasn't much time left, she had refused completely to leave him alone even for them to wash him up.

_" I'm not leaving his side, ever and neither should you! You people are supposed to help him"

_"we did our best lady but we find no reasonable explanation for what happened to him and we have tried to lift him up the best we could"

It was just then that Gaddess came running up the stairs and entered the room. Hitomi's face suddenly lightened up with some hope:

_"you should try poison antidote to help him out, I believe it was a poison attempt"

_"and what proves this theory to you sir Gaddess?"

_"what do you people care about just do it, since you said that he was going to die anyway"

The healers were irritated by the way Gaddess talked to them but he was right they had to try that.

Gaddess was van's best friend and no one is more attached to him than he is and he wouldn't let him go.

One of the healers prepared the medicine and rushed to the room and tried to open van's mouth so that the liquid would slip down to his through but his body was not responding.

Hitomi and Gaddess were both very tensed and waiting impatiently for it to work:

_"lady hitomi we are going to need your help"

_"what am I suppose to do"

_"you will drink the antidote but be careful not to swallow it and then drop it with your mouth into his majesty's mouth"

Hitomi's face turned red at the thought of it and as usual Gaddess was there to break her from her trance.

_"no time to be romantic hitomi van's life depends on you so move"

So hitomi drank the liquid and carefully sealed her lips to his and with her tongue opened up his mouth and the liquid slid to his through. Hitomi parted from him waiting and hoping.

And suddenly van's body moved strangely and he vomit every drop of poison in his body, and a few minutes later weak eyes opened very slowly and looked around barely seeing anything.

Hitomi was in a complete shock while Gaddess was jumping up from happiness.

_"hi…hito…mi"

_"don't, don't talk at all just relax they ran to bring you some water, I just can't believe it" she put her hands gently around him to hug him close to her heart and feel his beat again.

…now that Gaddess made sure that van was okay and everyone was taking care of him he had to find Allen otherwise he might try again, and he is going to do anything to find him…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: the beginning of happily ever after:

Gaddess was on his way to the city again he had to find this Allen guy again…Allen… he had heard this name before but where he wasn't really sure, probably at the palace since he spends most of his time there.

'_Maybe I should go back to the palace to find out about this guy, his name has to be registered there somewhere'_

So he went back to the palace and went straight to the registers of entries and exists of the palace he was probably a guest one of the times. Van's guest book was mediocre compared to the one Goau, his father, had, van didn't like to receive much "big mouthed" guests as he phrased it except of course some of his royal friends and the people of Fanelia. Only his friends were more than welcome the rest weren't even if they were important royals.

So to Gaddess the search was very easy, he had opened the page that was dated to be the day Celena came to the palace, Gaddess was very much disgusted at the thought of it, but one name got his attention.

"Allen Schezar: knight of Ziebach/personal guard"

Now he had understood where he had seen that weird blond face before, and he knows exactly where to look and who to look for.

'_This guy used to always eat at the inn a bit away from the city, he was too classy to eat at the palace, and I have to look there first'_

And that was indeed where he went and he had to be fast or the guy could go anywhere. On his way he passed by one of his friends… he needed to be undercover:

_"hey dill, you there?"

_"hey Gaddess! How come you are here? You know me I never go anywhere"

_"good I need your help"

_"yeah, I thought so, what do you need?"

_"a disguise and it would be best to give something that makes me look like a peasant"

_"one peasant disguise coming up"

Gaddess dressed in regular brown pants with fat legs and a big shirt a bit old and dirty with a large hat that hides some of his facial details.

And then he went walking to the inn while he kept his horse at his friend dilando.

…_"welcome sir how may I help you?"

_"I just need some cold water"

The man rushed inside his kitchen to get Gaddess a cup of water, at that moment familiar blond hair came down the stairs and sat right next to Gaddess. Gaddess couldn't help but smile:

_"so sir would like to eat anything, or would you like to have a room?"

_"no thank you, I live in the city but I was just much tiered from working in my farm and it is a bit closer to this place than home"

_"oh you live in the city! Did you hear that the king was seriously hurt and is going to die?"

_"indeed but this morning I heard that the king is very much alive and taken care of"

It was then that Allen sat up straight to listen carefully; Gaddess couldn't help but notice that Allen started to pay attention.

'_great now I know that I'm right about him, and I bet that Celena had sent him to do something she wasn't able to do and it was time to get hands on him before it's too late'_

_"are you sure of what you are saying?"

_"yes of course I had seen one of his knights talk about it"

It was then that Allen decided to interfere:

_"and how did he get up again?"

_"how would I know I am just a peasant, you don't seem so happy about it"

_"well, I am not from here and I don't know the king so for me those things don't matter"

_"and since when are you here"

_"about a month ago"

_"and when are you leaving?"

_"…not anytime soon"

Allen was beginning to find Gaddess's questions very strange, but the guy didn't give up he digued deeper:

_"what brings you here?"

_"I was the personal guard of princess Celena"

_"oh but now the princess is in prison, so what are you still doing here?"

_"I am making sure that she stays safe…"

Gaddess was beginning to find this discussion too boring it had to finish.

_"I believe none of this, what are you still doing here?"

_"I am sorry but kingdom collaboration secrets are not to be revealed to peasants"

_"is that so…" at that moment Gaddess trapped Allen and chained his hands "…then you will talk in front of king van himself.

Allen was more than shocked when the hat had fallen and Gaddess's face appeared. He was unable to do a thing, so it was easy for Gaddess to take him away… and it wasn't long before they reached the palace…

*c*c*c*c*c*c*c*c*

It wasn't long before Allen had followed his dear Celena to prison and they were put next to each other so that they won't feel so lonely …

And now that finally all the problems were gone there was nothing that stood in front of van and Hitomi's wedding. Van had recovered amazingly when he knew that the only thing standing in the way of the wedding was his health…

…so everything was ready and set for the big moment, and that day the palace was going crazy and specially in two very particular rooms where van and hitomi were getting ready both desperately impatient, if that was possible.

Van was now going down the stairs with his head up high and an exited smile, he was wearing his formal black tuxedo and for the first time it wasn't bothering him at all, he also had Fanelia's crest hanging proudly down his right shoulder as he reached his place next to the priest he waited for hitomi to go down… seconds were like hours…

And finally she had come down and started walking steadily down the red carpet looking at her beloved and giving him a breathtaking smile.

She shined like the stars in the black sky; she was dressed in a white dress filled with shining Swarovski jewels with a simple form going down her body with no sleeves.

Van was unable to hide his amazement, he hadn't even noticed that his mouth was wide open until hitomi reached his sides and closed it gently.

The time passed so slow during the ceremony until the priest finally said:

"You may now kiss the bride"

It was then that van touched gently Hitomi's cheek which made her body shiver and then their lips sealed the ceremony everyone was silently watching the couple kiss until a weird noise was heard.

Everyone was so scared when they had suddenly seen solders come in from every door. Van was very upset and furious and mostly worried:

"What is the meaning of all this?"

It was then a familiar face to hitomi came rushing in, she was more than shocked to see him:

_"Alexander what are you doing here? And why did all these soldiers come with you?"

_"I'm just following your orders my lady"

_"what orders?"

_"well before you left you told that if you don't make a sign of living I shall bring the soldiers out for you"

Hitomi was really irritated and van was insanely mad, until a smirk showed on Alexander's face, it was then hitomi understood what he meant but still he explained:

"I have come to send you your parent's as well my sincere congratulation my way"

Van finally understanding gave him a smile:

"Thank you very much, but you interrupted something important going on here"

And then he turned back to hitomi and kissed her lips and cheers were heard all across the hall.

Hitomi had not expected for her to find true love… at royal gates.

The end


End file.
